The invention relates generally to the field of devices which are used to safely destroy or encapsulate used syringes, needles or similar objects which may expose handlers to infectious diseases or similar biological hazards from accidental contact, sticks or punctures. In particular, the invention relates to such devices which sterilize the objects and melt any plastic present by exposing the objects to sufficiently high temperatures, which crush or compress the objects to present a compact waste product for disposal, and which encapsulate the non-meltable and sharp components to prevent punctures during subsequent handling. Even more particularly, this invention relates to such devices which provide a non-melting, crushable container to receive the object to be destroyed, where the container can be used for safe storage prior to destruction, and where the container itself is crushed to form the compact encapsulation means.
Syringes, needles and other similar objects are well-known in medical situations for use in delivering treatment fluids into the bloodstream or for removing blood samples. Syringes and needles are also used in a criminal manner to self-administer illegal drugs. There are numerous blood borne diseases, including HIV, TB, Hepatitis B & C, etc., which can be accidentally transferred from the carrier to another person coming into contact with the disease laden blood. Unfortunately, law enforcement and medical personnel must routinely deal with potentially contaminated syringes and needles and are thereby often exposed to such diseases during the handling, storage and disposal of the used syringes and needles. Law enforcement personnel often must retain and preserve the contaminated syringes and needles for use as evidence, presenting an increased likelihood that someone will be accidentally stuck.
Since the syringes and needles are considered bio-hazardous waste, special steps must be taken to properly and safely dispose of them. It is necessary both to sterilize any biological hazards present and to encase the sharp point of the needle to prevent accidental needle punctures. Once safely sterilized and encapsulated, the waste is non-hazardous and may be routinely disposed of in a non-regulated manner.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which provides a means to safely and easily dispose of potentially hazardous syringes, needles or other bio-hazardous material by providing a non-meltable (at sterilization temperatures), crushable, sealable container sized to receive and store the syringe or needle in a manner which precludes accidental puncture during handling, and by further providing a means to sterilize, crush and encapsulate the syringe, needle or other hazardous material while retained within the sealable container. It is a further object to provide such a device where the sealable container is placed into the destruction means and sterilization, compaction and encapsulation are performed without need for further human contact. It is a further object to provide such a device where the plastic components of a syringe are melted to provide the primary encapsulation for the sharp needle and the sealed container acts as a secondary encapsulation for both the plastic and the needle.